


Manipulated Flower

by orphan_account



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haunted by the past Jimin's life feels like it's finally brightening up. Unfortunetly, his friends see otherwise. Using his new found "love" to cope with his self hate, Yoongi tries to give him true happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read part 1 for this to make sense. For those who've read part 1, this talkes place a few months later where they are graduating from highschool.

Flower petals blew thought the breeze. Yoongi could hardly believe this day had come. It seemed highschool would never end, but everything does sooner or later. 

That day his parents told him they were getting a divorce, which wasn't really surprising. However, he surprised how long they stayed together.

As the last student received their diploma the ceremony was over. The students dispersed to say their farewells. Yoongi, thankfully wouldn't have to do that since him and Jimin, his best friend, were accepted into the same college.

"You better promise to call me every day." Yoongi turned after hearing the familiar voice.

"Why? We'll be on the same campus, its unnecessary." Jimin giggled a playfully hit his boyfriends chest. "Yoongi!" Jimin rushed and hugged his friend. Yoongi could feel the male's glare from where he stood.

"Hey, Jimin. Jaebum." Jaebum looked bored as he glared at Yoongi. Yoongi would be glaring too if Jimin wasn't wrapped around him so sweetly.

"Are you coming to my graduation party?" 

"I don't know, I'm kinda busy. Packing for college and all."

"You don't need to pack for a month. Quite with that lame excuses." Jimin pouted.

"Yeah, if you don't want to see him just say it." Jaebum wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist.

"Oh, you just don't want to see me?" Jimin started to actually get sad.

"No, no, no. I was just joking."

"So you'll be there!"

"Yeah sure."

"Yay!" Jimin began to tell Yoongi when the party started, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was filled with annoyance towards freakin I'm Jaebum. Yoongi never liked him. Especially not after what his father did. He didn't understand what Jimin saw in him, but Jimin was happy again and that's all that matters, right?

"You understand?" Yoongi was snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, see ya there." Jimin smiled brightly.

"Shouldn't we get going babe?"

"Oh, yeah. See you later, hyung." Jimin waved goodbye as him and Jaebum made their way to only God knows where.

"Shit. I don't know when it starts. I'll ask Taehyung later."


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident Jimin wasn't the same. Sure, he was smiling again, but smiling doesn't mean someone is okay. He had mood swings. From happy to sad in the blind of an eye. Simple words could caused him to burst into tears. But for whatever reason, Jaebum seemed to be able to control it.

His words had so much of an impact on Jimin it angered Yoongi. If Jaebum were to tell Jimin to jump off a cliff and probably would. The first conversation had with the boy wasn't a good one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The hell do you want with Jimin?" The slightly taller boy turned to look at Yoongi while sipping a juice box.

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Do you see anyone else?"

"I guess not. Now, what about Jimin?"

"You got some nerve proclaiming your love to Jimin after what your father did to him." Jaebum looked annoyed.

"Why the fuck does it matter what my father did? We're two different people. Plus why do you care? You jealous or something?" Yoongi froze.

He contemplated what he was going to say next. "I'm jealous." He bit his lip nervously. 'Why is my heart beating so fast after this asshole said that.' He thought to himself. 'I'm angry, that must be it' "I'm worried for his well being. Your dad already messed with him and I dont need you doing it too."

"Wow, so judge mental. Whatever, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend~ *insert sparkles*." Jaebum continued to walk towards the exit.

"Hey! If you mess with Jimin I'll frikkin kill you."

"What are you? His older brother?" Jaebum laughed as he exited the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin sat on the couch blowing balloons for the party. His mother was gone for a business trip, but gave Jimin permission to throw party. 

Jaebum was in the kitchen cooking the food for the party. After he put said food in the oven he went to the living room where Jimin was. 

He walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

"I love you." Jimin blushed at the sudden confession. 

"I love you to." Jaebum started to take and blow up balloons as well. 

"Oh wait, Jimin?"

"Yes?"

"You're gonna not gonna wear that sweater at the party are you?"

"I-I wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"Oh, good cause it makes you look fat." 

"Oh."

"Actually now that I think about it, haven't you gained weight?" Jaebum walked to the other side of the couch and lifted up Jimin's shirt.

"W-wait. Sto-"

"You did. Your abs are gone too. What a same."

Jimin's cheeks were bright red. "Please stop." Jimin grabbed the hem if his shirt and started to pull it down. He was on the brink of tears. 

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that. Don't cry just cause you got fat. If you diet you'll be back to your muscular self."

Jaebum kissed Jimin's lips softly. He wiped away the tears forming in Jimin's eyes. "Better?"

"But what about the graduation cake?" Jimin asked timidly. 

"Really? Do you want to be a fat pig?" Jaebum looked annoyed. 

"N-no... It's just... I really like the brand."

Jaebum let out a sigh. "No, when you drop your excess weight I'll buy you a cake how bought that?"

"Really?" Jimin's eyes brightened. 

"Sure, whatever." Jimin smiled and continued to blow up balloons.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost midnight. Jaebum suggested that the party should come to an end before 1am so they should start encourage people to leave now. Jimin asked Yoongi to help spread the word and agreed. By the end of the hour over half the people were gone. The rest agreed that they would leave at 1:30 at the latest. Jimin didn't mind but Jaebum was slightly annoyed. 

He wanted to get in on, but if it was too late Jimin would be too tired. 

"Chim Chim!" Jimin turned his head to see Taehyung with an plate in his hands. "It's getting late huh? I saved you some cake, I didn't see you get any."

"Oh, it's okay, Tae. I didn't eat any cause I'm on a diet." Taehyung cocked a brow at the statement. 

"Why did you get a cake if you weren't gonna eat it?"

"For everyone else?"

"But it's your favorite."

"It's not a big deal Tae. Plus I been packing on a few pounds ever since *that* happened." A solemn expression made its way on Jimin's face. 

"Hey, did Jaebum say something about your weight?"

"Well... yeah..." Taehyung let out a sigh. 

"Why do you like that asshole so much anyways? He's so rude to you."

Jimin let out a sigh. "You wouldn't understand. But, you're wrong about Jaebum. He's loves me, he just shows it differently."

"Fine, but Jimin, I want you to know I'm here for you."

Jimin's eyes brightened and he began to smile. "I know. Sorry for being so troublesome."

Taehyung chuckled. "At least you know." Taehyung hugged Jimin from the back and began to lift him up in the air.

"Haha! Put me down, Tae!" The two continued to play. Jaebum sat on the couch drinking a beer. He glared at Taehyung from his seat. 

"Man, you look pissed." Jaebum looked up to see Yoongi.

"Heh, that's great coming from you. You always looked pissed."

"Around you maybe." Yoongi sat next to him on the sofa (are sofa and couch the same thing? I hope so •-•). "So, you spending the night?"

"Why the hell would you care?"

"Cause I am, I need to see if I can sleep with Jimin or not." Jaebum looked furious to Yoongi's amusement. 

He's never actually slept in same bed as Jimin, unless you count that one camping trip where Jimin left his sleeping bag at home and shared Yoongi's giant one. But he just wanted to see how the male next him would react. 

"Stay the hell away from Jimin."

"Woah woah there. You got no right to say that. I'm Jimin's best friend ya know." Jaebum turned away in annoyance. 

"Ya! Jimin!" Jimin released himself from Taehyung's arms. Heads his way to the living room. 

"Yes?" Jaebum walked up to Jimin. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"I love you." He pushed his and Jimin's lips together. 

Jimin could feel his cheeks burning and Yoongi felt uncomfortable seeing the PDA. 

"W-what was that for?"

"I can't tell my boyfriend I love him?" Jimin looked down in embarrassment. 

"W-well... It was just... so suden."

"*cough cough cough*!" 

"Oh my gosh, Yoongi." Jimin ran to his best friends side. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I guess I just choked on my beer." Jaebum continued to glare at Yoongi. "I'm gonna go have Taehyung help clean up."

"Oh, I'm coming."

"No, babe." Jaebum grabbed Jimin by his upper arm. 

"Why not? This was my party." 

"You set everything up. Let those too clean they'll be fine right." Jimin looked at Yoongi. 

"We'll be fine, Jimin. Go hang out with your BF." 

"Okay." Jaebum and Jimin began to head up the stairs. Yoongi couldn't make out what they were saying, but Jaebum had some drinks in his hand so he left the rest to his imagination, no matter how much he disliked it. 

\----------------------

After the lat people left, Yoongi heading to the guest room he would be staying in. 

"Hmmm... Deeper." Yoongi did a double take when he heard those words. They were coming from Jimin's room. 

"Beg for it, babe."

"Please, Jaebum." 

Yoongi's heart began to race as soon as he realized what was happening. He rushed into the guest room and closed the door. "I wasn't suppose to hear that." He thought to himself.

He needed to calm down or he wouldn't be able to sleep. Why was his body reacting this way? His heart has never beated this fast besides when...  
He found Jimin in the shed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was first day Jimin was back after the assault. When Jimin walked down the hallways everyone was quiet. Silence filled the hall like air. However, Jimin didn't care, it made sense actually. He was dirty, disgusting. Who would want to be around him?

The bell signaling that class was starting rang. 

"Will Park Jimin please come to the principal's office? I repeat..." Some students walking to their classes that passed the boy began toltol whisper.

He made his way to the office where he was greeted by the principal. "Hello, Jimin. Would you please take a seat?"

"Hey, don't be insensitive. What if he can't sit?" Jimin's eyes became half lidded. Jimin turned took at a boy who was in the seat next to the one he inferred was for him.

"I can sit." He deadpanned before sitting down. The principal glared at the student.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness Jimin. But for now, lets focus on why I called you here." Jimin looked up at the woman with lifeless eyes. It hurt her heart seeing a student in such a state.

"With the current situation both me and your mother have agreed that foir the rest of the year you don't have to partake in Physical Education."

"Well that's a given." The other student said under his breath. Jimin was curious why another student was even there. It didn't necessarily bother him, just curious.

"Jaebum, please." Jaebum rolled his eyes and stared at the door. She let out a deep breath. "So instead you will have study hall in the library with Jaebum." The boy finally turned to look at Jimin. He had a straight face but placed a "v" sign over his eye.

"Sup?" Jimin nodded in response and turned back to the principal.

"Since you've been gone for a week he'll help you catch up. And to help relieve stress that work can cause he will be here to support, won't you Jaebum."

"Yes, mam'" Jaebum flashed an obviously fake smile at the principal.

"Okay, as long as you understand. Are their any questions?" Jimin shook his head. "Alright, then you are dismissed.

The two left the principal's office. Before Jimin could make his way to his class Jaebum grabbed his arm.

"Hey, why are you leaving so soon?" Jimin was confused. What was he talking about?

"Uh... I need to goi to class." Jaebum looked annoyed.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"Jaebum?"

"Not just any Jaebum. Im Jaebum." Jaebum had a smirk on his face but Jimin's was still blank. "Tch, no fun." He let go of Jimin's arm and walked off. "See ya in the library."

\------------------------------

"Jiminie!" Taehyung jumped on his friend. He wasn't very surprised when he got no response. 

"Hey, Taehyung." Jimin finally responded a few moments later.

"Uh... Jimin. I know thus may seem kinda random but... I want you to know that I'm here for you. Just call for me and I'll be there, I promise." Jimin nodded and Taehyung hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Tae." Jimin hugged him back, but gently. He didn't want to come off as too clingy or needy. He didn't want to become a burden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jimin and Jaebum met continued

Jimin made his way to the library. He wasn't worried or nervous like he typically would be having to talk to someone new. He wasn't sure why. When he finally reached the twin doors he took a deep breath and entered. 

"Hey there." Jaebum was sitting at a table in the back corner. The librarian "shushed" him as he just waves in response. Jimin thought he was kinda odd, but he had no right to judge. 

Jimin felt bad that he had to be alone with him for 45 whole minutes. But one thing did somewhat awaken his curiosity. The fact that his tutor was the the son of the man who assaulted him. It didn't bother him, necessarily, but he was curious who thought it was a good idea. Jimin didn't even know he had a son. 

"Are you gonna just stand there forever or are you gonna let me help you catch up?" Jimin was brought back to reality. 

"O-oh... Sorry." Jimin pulled out a the seat across from Jaebum.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Sitting?" Jimin began to feel self-conscience. Was he doing something wrong?

"Don't sit there." Jaebum pulled out the seat next to him. "Here, come on." Jimin took a moment to process what was being said to him. 

"Um... It's fine. I'll just sit here."

"Come on I don't bite. Plus it'll be easier to tea-"

"I'll sit here!" Jimin began to pant as his cheeks went red from embarrassment. The librarian and the one other student in the room where staring at him. 

"Shhhh!"

"S-sorry." Jimin sat down in his seat and Jaebum pushed the one next to him back in. 

"Jeez, no need to be so uptight." Jimin felt so small. He wanted to hide inside of his sweater but he knew he couldn't. If he didn't pay attention he would probably no longer be the top student, and due to his current situation, his education seemed to be the only thing going for him.

\--------------------

"Jimin!" Yoongi walked up to his best friend in the hallway. Jimin closed he locker an looked at the approaching figure. "Want me to take you to dance practice?"

"I... I'm not going today." Jimin spoke very softly. 

"Why not?" Yoongi looked very concerned. "Do you not feel comfortable going?" 

"No, it's not like that." He looked down to the ground. "I... Have to study... catch up."

"Oh, well then, do you want to walk home together?" Jimin nodded and placed his book in his bag. The two made their way to the front door of the school. 

\--------------------

The walk home was silent. Jimin silently stared at the path ahead of them while Yoongi didn't know what to talk about with the younger. 

Birds were happily chirping their song, despite it being rare in the area. A feather descended from the sky an landed on Jimin's nose. 

"Achoo!" Jimin covered his nose and began to blush. "Ah... Sorry." Yoongi couldn't help but let a smile grow on his face. 

"It's okay, it was cute." Yoongi froze after what he jut said and Jimin looked at him with a surprised expression. 'Why the heck did I say that?' He thought to himself. 

"T-thank you." Yoongi could feel his cheeks tint to a light pink. The rest of the walk was silent, but now it was even more awkward. 

\----------------------

The rest of the week went by. Jimin continued his sessions with Jaebum. As the week went by Jimin got more and more comfortable with the man. 

Despite their... interesting first encounter, Jaebum was actually a pretty decent guy. If Jimin had a question, he was patient and would explain it to him. 

It was the Monday of the second week of his sessions with Jaebum. He went to the library, per usual. Jaebum sat at the same table as always. Jimin made his way to his usual seat. 

"Hey, are you still gonna sit their?" Jimin froze in his place. "We're practically best friends. Why so distant?" He sported a grin. Jimin was very reluctant.

"But... why would you want someone like me I sit next to you?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm... dirty..."

"Man, I knew you have an inferiority complex but this is too much." Jimin was taken aback by those words. "Come on, jut sit next to me." 

"B-but..."

"No buts, sit." Jimin was reluctant at first but eventually he was seated next to Jaebum. 

"See, was that so bad." Jimin shook his head. "Good. Now, what do you want to do? Homework?"

"I... Don't have any today."

"Then I guess it's a free period." The two sat in silence for a moment. Eventually Jaebum turned to look at Jimin. 

"Is there something on my face?"

"No." Jaebum smiled, Jimin didn't understand why. "Hey, do you know why I agreed to help you out?"

"To get out of 8th period?" Jaebum let out a chuckle. 

"Nah, but I could see why someone would do it." Jaebum scooted his seat closer to Jimin. "It's because I feel bad."

Jimin was confused. "Why?"

"Because of what my father did to you." Jaebum was getting closer, way too close for comfort. 

"I-it's okay..."

"No, it's not." Jaebum grabbed Jimin's hand. "It's not okay at all."

"But, I was asking for it. I... seduced him."

"Hmm... while that might be true, my father is a grown man. He should be able to control himself."

"He's really disgusting you see." Jimin began to feel really uncomfortable. "Almost everyday he would come home talking about how beautiful you were. I thought he was talking about your form in sports, but eventually his intent became more clear."

Jimin's eyes widened. His free hand clenched onto his pants, crinkling the fabric. He didn't want to hear this. He want to disappear. He didn't want to her about a grown man lusting over him, even though he knew for long time he did. 

"I wanted to make it up to you somehow. So I volunteered to be your tutor and watch over you for the rest of the year."

"But, it was your father that did it. Why would you-"

"He won't be able to apologize to you from prison now will he? Besides, even if he wasn't in prison he wouldn't apologize."

Jimin bit his lip. "So, you're doing this out of pitty?" Jimin looked sad. Well, sadder than he already did. 

"Hmm, I guess that's one way to put it huh. But I don't regret it."

"Huh." 

"Spending 45 minutes a day with a kid who got depression from my dad isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Plus, this may make you feel really uncomfortable, but I can see why my dad wanted you so much."

Jimin was silent and simply stared at the table I front of them. 'I should've sat across from him. Now if I break closeness he'll hate me.' Jimin thought to himself. 

"You know, you're really pretty. Especially for a guy."

"T-thank you?" Those were the only words that would come out of his mouth. 

"You may think that this whole situation is your fault an that everyone hates you for it. Well, if it all turns out to be true... What would you do?" Jaebum was leaning on his hand that was propped up by his elbow. 

"I... I don't know..." Jaebum put his mouth by Jimin's ear. 

"If it turns out to all be true, I'll be here for you." He whispered into his ear. Jimin felt chills go down his spine as the words rolled into his ear. 

"Uh..." He didn't know how to respond to that either. They badly knew each other and now he was telling him he would be there for him?

"You also the top student in your class. I can't believe I never noticed you before. I'm the top in my class." Jaebum went back to leaking on his hand. 

"And on top of that you're a dancer. That would explain your nice body. And Jimin..." Jaebum locked Jimin in a very intense stare. "You make feel special inside whenever I'm with you."

Jimin could feel his cheeks burning. "W-what do you mean?" He tried to avoid eye contact. 

Jaebum grabbed Jimin's cheek an made him look him back in the eye. "Don't you understand?" Jaebum gently pressed his lips against Jimin's. "I want you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jimin and Yoongi met!

Yoongi laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had been contemplating many things over the past hour. Especially about Jimin. Ever since the rape he felt that they grew distant. Was he really still his best friend. They never talked about what had happened and Yoongi felt that he never really tried to help Jimin.

What was Jimin to him? They had known each other since they were kids. 

\---------------------  
-13 years ago-

At the park in their neighborhood. Yoongi was playing in the sand by himself. 

"Yoongi, are you okay?" His mother called from the bench she was sitting at. "Please stay where I can see you sweetie."

"Okay, mom." Yoongi didn't actually move. He continued to make sand castles like any other 5 year old would. 

"Wahhh~" Yoongi stopped building when he heard a child crying. He turned to see a little boy around the same size near the bottom of the swings crying. He got up and headed towards the child. 

"Are you okay?" Yoongi extended his small hand out to the boy. The boy shook his head as Yoongi lifted him up. 

"What happened?" The boy pointed to his leg which had a large scrape on it. "Oh! Where is your mom?" 

"I- *sniff* I don't know." Yoongi grabbed the boy's hand. 

"Come on, I'll help you get to a bench." Yoongi supported the boy as he hopped over to the closest bench. Yoongi helped him get on. "I'll get you a bandaid. My mom has lots. I get hurt a lot."

"Thank you." The boy whipped away his tears and smiled. Yoongi could feel his cheeks burn slightly. He had never seen a boy smile like that. His eyes disappeared and were replaced by two little crescents.

Yoongi got up to get his mom. "Aw you poor thing. Can you move your leg?" The boy extended his leg so the woman could put a bandaid on it. "Better?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, thank you ma'am."

"Well aren't you a cutie?"

"Jimin! Where are you Jimin?"

"Mommy!" Jimin got up and walked to his mom. His mother locked him in a hug. 

"I can't keep my eyes off you for a second." She looked over and saw Yoongi as his mother. "Thank you for finding him." 

"No problem." Yoongi's mother reassured. 

"We just moved into the neiborhood. We were walking around to look at things and my son just disappeared."

"Well I hope I'll see you around. Come on Jimin, let's go home (insert Unravel)." Jimin grabbed his mother's hand and walked home. 

"Bye!" Jimin waved. 

"Bye." Yoongi watched as the boy and mother left the park. 

\--------------------

The two ended up going to the same kindergarten and became good friends. They told each everything and were inseparable. 

Jimin told Yoongi the reason his mother and him moved to Daegu was because his father died in a car accident. Yoongi told Jimin about his parents unstable relationship. They helped each other with their pain. They were able to do it for over ten years. 

So why couldn't Yoongi do it now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with a bunch of essays since my school year is coming to an end. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait.

A drunk Jimin was laying in his bed, naked and drooling on his pillow. Jaebum sat up in on his side of the bed with his arm wrapped around the smaller man. He was scrolling through his phone. He pressed on a contact and his phone began to buzz.

"Yes?" The voice on the other end asked. 

"Hey, it's me, Jaebum."

"I can read." Jaebum rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Wanna hook up?"

"Huh? Aren't you dating someone?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm sexually frustrated. He only let's me do him once a month."

"Just jack off. That's all a jerk like you deserves."

"Says the guy who spread his legs for this jerk." Jaenbum could just imagine the man on the other end turn red. "Plus, you're single right. It must have been a while since you got some."

The man bit his lip, clearly agitated. "Fine, what time?"

"Your place at 5?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jinyoung." Jaebum hung up and looked over at the sleeping figure besides him. 

Jimins eyes slowly fluttered open. "Who was that?" Jaebum kissed his forehead.

"Just a friend."

"In the middle of the night?" 

"You're really cute you know." Jimin's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"No..." Jimin pushed Jaebum weakly, achohal still in his system. Jimin eventually fell back asleep. So peaceful, so vulnerable, so defenseless,

So clueless.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin woke up with a throbbing headache. 'Thats what I get for drinking so late.' He thought to himself. He felt the space next to him only to find there was nothing there. 

"Jaebum?" Jimin looked at the clock next to him. It was past three pm. "I slept that late? Good thing nothing was planned." He put on some clothes before going downstairs. 'I wonder where he went.' He scratched his head before seeing a Yoongi on his couch. 

"Oh, hey. I was wondering when you would get up."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jimin sat down next to the male. 

"You looked so peaceful. Didn't want to wake you." Jimin looked up at Yoongi. They didn't make eye contact though. It was like He was avoiding it. 

"Have you seen Jaebum?" Yoongi tensed hearing the name. 

"Why are you asking me? He's your boyfriend." Jimin was taken aback by the anger in his voice. He turned the opposite direction.

"H... He didn't say anything." Yoongi immediately regretted what he had said. Yoongi let out a sigh. 

'What's wrong with me?' "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just..."

"It's fine, Yoongi." Yoongi got up from the couch.

"Hey... want some food? It's pretty late to have not eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh." There was awkward silence for a while. "I guess I head home then. Thanks for letting my lazy ass stay for the night." Jimin didn't respond. Yoongi let out a sigh before letting himself out. 

Jimin stared at the door once it was shut. 'I should eat something shouldn't I?' He thought to himself. He went to the kitchen and began to look through the cabinets. There was a lot of junk food. "No wonder I'm getting fat." Jimin closed the cabinet and headed back to his room. One day without eating couldn't be bad right? He sat on his bed and began to watch YouTube videos about how to lose weight fast. 

\-----------------

"Where is that bastard?" Jinyoung sat on his couch phone in hand. "The shit I do." Eventually there was a knock on the door. Jinyoung got up to answer it. 

"Sup?" Jinyoung was pissed. 

"Don't "sup" me. The hell were you? I have stuff to do you know?"

"It's called being fashionably late. Also I'm pretty sure I'm the one who has stuff to "do"." 

"Oh my God."

"Don't pretend to be innocent now. You're the one who agreed to it after all." Jaebum placed his hand under Jinyoung's chin to make him look at him. "Besides, you miss me don't you?"

Jinyoung pushed Jaebum's hand away. "Quit it. You came here to fuck didn't you? Hurry up and take off your clothes, you animal."

"Well aren't you excited." Jaebum began to remove his shirt. Jinyoung walked towards his bed room. Jaebum followed. 

"You have a nice dick, but your still an asshole."

"Whatever, you gonna undress or what?"

"You do it." Jinyoung sprawled himself across his bed. 

"Whatever you say princess."

\-----------------------

*Buzz~* *Buzz~*

"Why aren't you picking it up?" Jinyoung was laying next to Jaebum naked under some covers. 

"He'll be fine. He's too clingy."

"If you don't like him why are you dating him?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"No. If anything I feel bad for him." Jinyoung was scrolling through his social media to see a picture of Jaebum and Jimin. "He's cute. But he's being wasted on you."

"I beg to differ. I'm the only one that can stand him. He either super clingy or gloomy, no in between."

"I'm sure you totally help. You know, with you lying in bed cheating on him right now. Why are you even dating him?" Jaebum turned to look Jinyoung in the eye. He has an arrogant smirk on his face. 


End file.
